


The Very Secret Relationship

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "This was inspired by the fill made for the prompt “Tease” (which I was the one to suggest in the first place X3) But I saw this one line here: “In the lazy hours after, Jack asked once and Pitch drowsily made the comparison to watching a star being born. Behind his eyelids. There were death threats involved as well, but Jack has come to ignore those.” And thought that we needed something more along those lines.It can any pairing you want! Hell, let it be multiple pairings, from Cavity to Black Ice. Let it be sweet (cuddles, snuggles etc), silly (one half is drowsy and mutters complete nonsense which the other finds amusing as hell), or even somehow sad (ex: Pitch and whoever he’s partnered with have had a particular spectacular round of sex, and pillow talk somehow triggers a sad memory for either of them).bonus plus infinity if you can work in these lines:- “I can’t.” “Why not?” “Because I can’t feel my legs.”- “We should probably get some sleep.” “Uh huh.”...[cut for length]"I worked in lines to the effect of all those listed above. Pitch and Sandy cuddle and talk a little about their Very Secret Relationship.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Kudos: 19
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	The Very Secret Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 3/14/2016.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "- “Let’s do that again!” *gets hit in the face by a pillow*
> 
> \- “Do you think the others know about us?” “Hmm… Naw.”"

“If you’re trying to tickle me, I’m going to throw you out of bed,” Pitch says drowsily. Sandy’s hands stop moving for a moment, then begin again, pressing against his skin in ways that admittedly don’t seem to have the purpose of tickling, but remain difficult for Pitch to interpret. He reluctantly opens his eyes.  
  
Sandy immediately signs, _What else was I supposed to do? Your eyes were closed._  
  
Pitch raises one eyebrow. “Maybe you were supposed to be falling asleep. Don’t you like sleep? Don’t you want me to sleep? How could I do anything but sleep after what we just did?”  
  
Sandy grins at him, sticking the tip of his tongue between his teeth.  
  
“Yes, yes, you’re very proud of yourself.” Pitch yawns. “But if you want anything else right now, don’t look at me. I can’t even feel my legs.”  
  
Sandy frowns and begins to sign a number of worried questions, and Pitch groans and covers his eyes with his forearm. “It’s an expression. You didn’t hurt me. I feel good.” He smiles. “Really good, if you must know.” He lifts his arm just enough to scoff at Sandy’s insufferably smug expression, though perhaps insufferable isn’t quite the word, since he’s suffered it so many times and rather enjoys certain circumstances that give Sandy an occasion to wear it.  
  
“Hm. I really do want to fall asleep, you know. I think that’s just how it works, being around you. Well. As long as we’re not doing anything else.” He touches a couple of fingers to a small bruise on Sandy’s shoulder. He can’t remember if he left this one there in an enjoyable way after their clothes were off, or less enjoyably while they were still clothed.  
  
Sandy’s smile relaxes and his eyes close partway. _That was some battle, huh?”_  
  
“Indeed. Caught everyone’s attention, quite completely.”  
  
_Didn’t you like that?_ Sandy asks.  
  
Pitch chuckles softly. “I would have liked it better if I wasn’t fighting _you_. There are certain techniques I’d have liked to employ that I believe would have looked highly questionable to an audience.”  
  
Sandy places his hand over Pitch’s. _But this way, I soundly defeated you, and everyone left without worrying what I was up to._  
  
“If we’re going to fight, I don’t want there to be a break between battle and bed,” Pitch said.  
  
_That’s your personal issue._ Sandy gives him an over-understanding look. _Probably worth some very serious discussion._  
  
“Right…” He moves his arm around Sandy’s back and pulls him closer. “But you’d have to be part of that discussion, too, my sweet little sadist. You could end all those battles much more quickly, if you wanted to.”  
  
Sandy stops nuzzling at Pitch’s chest and raises his head, affronted. _It’s really all for the sake of keeping us a secret,_ he insists. _If anyone knew, they’d think both of us were totally compromised._  
  
Pitch pets his hair. “But…isn’t that kind of true? You must know how many humans see shadow people. You know when your dreams turn into nightmares. And you haven’t stopped me from doing anything that I have been. And as for you…I’m just absolutely hopeless for you.”  
  
Sandy lightly kisses Pitch’s lips. _The problem is that other people would see it as a problem._  
  
“Hm.” Pitch yawns again. “You really think we’ve managed to keep other people from knowing about us?”  
  
Sandy nods, yawns himself, and settles his head back against Pitch’s chest.  
  


* * *

  
  
“But, North,” Bunny says, “okay—let’s entertain the idea for a moment that what you’ve suggested isn’t completely off the deep end. Wouldn’t that mean that we have to completely reevaluate the threat that Pitch poses? If the epic millennia-long battle between dream and nightmare hasn’t, uh, been quite what we’ve assumed?”  
  
“Of course!”  
  
Bunny nods. All right, at least North can be sensible about a few things still.  
  
“Is very important. Makes big difference in who is invited to Christmas party!” North says, as if that’s the obvious major impact of his theory.  
  
Bunny brings his palm to his face. Well, at least North is the one who volunteered to go talk to Sandy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> the-ink-kettle reblogged this from gretchensinister: #Good shit good shit #But what happened I must know #*screaming*
> 
> bowlingforgerbils reblogged this from gretchensinister: #i love the appearance of fanboy!North at the end.
> 
> marypsue reblogged this from gretchensinister: #good grief these two#sandy and pitch being as obvious as they can be while thinking they're keeping a secret is my favourite


End file.
